Shinigamis y un festival de cine
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Ichigo cree que los shinigamis tienen demasiado tiempo libre. Esta vez un festival de cine y competencia pondrá a prueba su paciencia ... Una noche, trece equipos, trece producciones. ¿Cuál será el equipo ganador? One-shot - todo el elenco de Bleach, más un distinguido jurado invitado...


**Hola! Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo desde mi última aparición en el fandom de Bleach y no tengo ninguna excusa para dar. Simplemente mi cabecita estaba seca en ideas para el.**

 **Pero bueno, hoy les traigo un muy, muy largo OS. Y de lo más freak, debo añadir. Jajaja... Todo comenzó con la parodia de una canción que quería escribir para Renji hace un par de días, la misma que leerán más abajo, pero no sabía como meterla así sin más. Necesitaba un contexto y al final se me ocurrió la idea, comencé a escribir, pero poco a poco me fui emocionando, aumentaron las palabras, los personajes y al final terminó con esto que ven.**

 **Ojo, hay referencias por todas partes y es que me basé en varias cosas. Cosas que me rodeaban en ese momento, cosas que me gustan, cosas que veía. L** **as explico todas al final. Ojalá no resulte muy pesado.**

 **Ah, también hay invitados de otro mundo que muy amablemente decidieron colaborar conmigo :D Necesitaba jueces imparciales y como no podía usar a todos los de Bleach... ¡Bah! A quien engaño? Solo quería tenerlos a todos juntos y ya! jajaj**

 **¡Ah! Olvidaba decirles que la historia está ambientada en el tiempo después de la saga Fullbring. Para mi el tiempo en Bleach se congeló en ese momento. :D**

* * *

 **Bueno, no les doy más lata porque el fic ya de por si es largo. Espero que les guste. Si pueden comenten y anoten cuál fue su equipo favorito, jijiji**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **SHINIGAMIS Y UN FESTIVAL DE CINE**

Cruzado de brazos y apoyando su espalda en el muro, Ichigo miraba con el ceño fruncido todo el caos y la algarabía reinante en el patio del noveno escuadrón.

O mejor dicho, en el set de filmación.

Un par de metros frente a él, Hisagi Shuhei revoloteaba por todos lados, dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra a sus subordinados y disfrutando su nuevo cargo. Ya no era el teniente Hisagi, ahora era el "señor director".

" _Deben tener mucho tiempo libre como para hacer estas tonterías"_ gruñó Ichigo en su interior, todavía sin creerse del todo la nueva actividad del Gotei 13.

¿Qué le había ocurrido a Kyoraku como para decretar el "Primer Festival Cinematográfico de Películas del Gotei 13 Que Te Harán Llorar o Reír de Emoción"? ¿Y acaso no pudo encontrar un nombre menos estúpido? ¿De dónde sacó semejante idea? Ichigo no lo sabía, aunque a juzgar por la "intensa" participación de cierto ex capitán de pelo rubio, ya podía intuir de dónde venía la fuente de inspiración.

Aun así, dejando de lado al autor intelectual, era obvio que Kyoraku —quien a veces le parecía tan admirable como despreocupado— estaba de lo más feliz con su brillante idea. Según él, no podían vivir siempre en preparativos para batallas, no era divertido y mucho menos saludable. Necesitaban una entretención, algo que hiciera volar la creatividad colectiva y estrechara los lazos fraternales entre los shinigamis. ¡Y qué mejor que un festival de cine como esos que hacían en el mundo humano!

A Kyoraku le gustaban mucho las películas y para alguien que a simple vista lucía sumamente perezoso, tenía un gusto particular por los filmes de acción, especialmente esos que tenían hermosas mujeres como coprotagonistas.

Pero como siempre ocurre cuando una brillante idea es expuesta públicamente, los aguafiestas y detractores no se hicieron esperar. Para algunos de sus capitanes —entiéndase Byakuya, Hitsugaya y Zaraki— la idea era sumamente estúpida. Ellos no pensaban perder su valioso tiempo ni el de sus subordinados haciendo tonterías del mundo humano solo porque al comandante se le antojaba.

" _Si tan solo hubieran mantenido su postura"_ suspiró Ichigo con cansancio.

Los reclamos de los capitanes no sirvieron de mucho. No cuando Kyoraku usó sus cartas y terminó obligándolos a participar, alegando temas sobre "compromiso", "obligaciones" y sutilmente la palabra "orden".

Era el capitán comandante después de todo.

Y así se estableció el asunto. Las reglas eran simples, cada equipo tendría que realizar ya sea un corto o un largometraje en un plazo de dos semanas. Las producciones serían exhibidas durante el festival y serían calificados por un ilustre jurado invitado que Urahara se encargaría de reunir.

—¿Todo listo? —escuchó la voz de Hisagi resonando por el patio. —¡Comenzamos en diez minutos!

Varias exclamaciones afirmativas respondieron a las palabras del señor director.

Ichigo miró a su alrededor y vio un revoltijo de shinigamis de todas las divisiones.

Ese era otro plan de Kyoraku, o tal vez de Urahara, no podía decirlo con seguridad. La competencia esta vez no sería entre cada escuadrón.

Kyoraku quería que todos estrecharan vínculos, así que decidió escoger los equipos al azar. Ichigo estuvo presente el día del sorteo y sus amigos también. Recordaba casi haber caído de su silla cuando Urahara apareció ahí, cargando una enorme copa de metal negro, con varios grabados tenebrosos y en cuyo interior estaban escritos los nombres de todos los capitanes, tenientes y oficiales.

A varios les sorprendió cuando sobre la copa aparecieron varias llamas de fuego verde —que obviamente no quemaban — y dejaban volar un papelito con el nombre del afortunado. Urahara lo leía y entonces lo anotaba en una pizarra que tenía trece columnas.

A muchos le pareció una increíble manera de sortear los nombres, pero para Ichigo y los demás, solo era una la versión Urahara del Cáliz de Fuego.

—¿En dónde está Kuchiki-san? —la voz de Inoue lo hizo regresar al momento. Acababa de llegar junto a él, acompañada de Ishida y Chad. Habían ido a buscar algo para beber, el calor en esos momentos era muy intenso.

El shinigami negó con la cabeza, no tenía idea de donde estaba. No la había visto desde que ella los recibió cuando llegaron al 9°escuadrón a primera hora de la mañana para ayudar. Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro de incredulidad, preguntándose cómo era que lo convencían tan fácil para faltar a la escuela. Aunque con Renji y Rukia unidos pidiéndole ayuda, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Y claro, si él caía no lo haría solo, se llevaría a todos sus amigos con él.

El quincy le entregó una botella de agua, Ichigo la recibió y bebió con ganas mientras sus amigos se acomodaban en fila junto a él, recargándose contra la pared para aprovechar sombra y esperar a ver de qué trataría la filmación del equipo 7.

No conocían la historia, solo conocían vagamente la formación del equipo. Por votación popular, Hisagi había sido escogido director y él mismo escribió la historia. Renji y Rukia serían los protagonistas y ese niño amigo de Hanataro, Riki-algo, era el pobre esclavo multitareas que ahora corría de un lado a otro llevando las botellas de agua a los actores y demás miembros del staff para que no murieran deshidratados. Fuera de eso no sabían nada más.

La voz de Hisagi llamando a gritos a Renji los puso en alerta y todos voltearon a ver al shinigami de pelo rojo, caminando con el ceño fruncido y las manos en sus bolsillos. Su cara casi del mismo color de su cabello.

A su lado iba el mismo niño, ahora arreglando el cuello y los detalles del largo abrigo café que envolvía al teniente.

Después de ponerle el sombrero del mismo color que el abrigo, dio un último vistazo y asintió conforme.

—Listo.

Renji siguió de largo y llegó hasta donde estaba la escenografía que recreaba una solitaria avenida del mundo humano. A pesar de estar en pleno día, las luces y los paneles daban la ilusión de medianoche.

—¡Kuchiki, a tu posición! —gritó el director.

Los ojos de todos los presentes, especialmente los de Ichigo, viajaron hacia el otro extremo del patio, en donde estaban los camerinos.

Ahí venía ella, caminando con torpeza debido a los tacones negros. Vestía un ajustado y semi escotado vestido rojo, bastante provocativo en opinión de algunos de los presentes. Maquillaje ligero y el cabello negro alborotado y recogido en la parte superior con un broche de flor roja que de lejos se notaba era sumamente costoso.

El tal Riki-algo llegó corriendo hasta ella y le ayudó a ponerse el largo abrigo negro y la cartera que completaba su vestuario.

Ichigo se sonrojó levemente. Era extraño verla vestida de esa manera tan… adulta, pero no podía negar que se veía hermosa.

—¡A sus puestos! —ordenó Hisagi y todos corrieron a tomar su posición.

Rukia llegó junto a Renji y los dos compartieron una sonrisa de mortificación. Después de darse ánimo mutuamente, ella se alejó hasta el otro lado de la calle.

\- o -

—¡Corten! —gritó Hisagi, emocionado. —¡Buen trabajo! ¡Se imprime!

Los demás lo miraron confundidos, pero él los ignoró. Si no le entendían no era su problema.

Saltando de su silla, el entusiasta director corrió hasta donde estaban tirados sus dos protagonistas. Ayudó a Rukia a levantarse y la felicitó por su increíble actuación.

A Renji también lo felicitó, aun cuando su caída no había sido tan genial como la de su compañera.

Los shinigamis aplaudían como locos, seguros de que su largometraje sería el ganador.

Ichigo y sus amigos estaban en blanco. Permanecieron en estado catatónico por varios segundos, procesando lo que acababan de ver hasta que Rukia y Renji llegaron frente a ellos.

—¿Y, qué tal? —preguntó el teniente mirando a Ishida.

—Fue… —la pausa que hizo fue más larga de lo que se consideraría educado. —Interesante. —respondió al fin, acomodando sus lentes con su clásico movimiento.

Para Renji eso era algo bueno y asintió satisfecho. Rukia por su parte sonreía entretenida.

A pesar que los dos casi mueren de un infarto cuando les dijeron que serían los protagonistas y les contaron la historia, al final acabaron metiéndose en el papel y disfrutaron todo el asunto. Así que esperaban que a los demás les gustara tanto su trabajo como a ellos mismos.

La mirada de Rukia se posó ahora en la cara de Ichigo, esperando conocer su opinión.

—Estuvo... —comenzó él, con la cara típica cara de alguien que sale del cine después de haber visto una mala película.

Inoue le frunció el ceño para que midiera sus palabras.

—Estuvo bien.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Rukia, con los ojos brillantes. —¿Te gustó mi actuación?

—Quedé impactado.

—¿En serio?

—Sin palabras.

La sonrisa de Rukia era como la de una niña frente a una juguetería. No eran muy frecuentes e Ichigo pensó que valdría la pena hacer todo un ridículo festival de películas para volver a verla así.

\- o -

Ya era de noche cuando terminaron de guardar todos los implementos de la filmación.

Rukia invitó a todos a quedarse en su casa. Ichigo no estaba muy seguro de si a Byakuya le gustara la idea, tal vez los echara a patadas a todos apenas los viera. O al menos a los hombres. Con Inoue sería un poquito más gentil y solo le diría que se fuera.

—Nii-sama no es ningún desconsiderado, Ichigo. —dijo Rukia frunciendo el ceño. —Nunca se enfadaría sabiendo lo mucho que nos han ayudado hoy.

Ichigo lo dudaba, pero al final se dejó convencer. A fin de cuentas estaba muy cansado y como mañana sería fin de semana, podían quedarse un par de días para ver el famoso festival de cine.

Los seis chicos —porque Renji se había autoinvitado —estaban sentados alrededor de la mesita bebiendo un reconfortante té, cuando de pronto vieron a Byakuya atravesar el pasillo.

El capitán estuvo a puntos de pasarlos de largo, pero retrocedió dos pasos y clavó sus ojos grises en Ichigo, con su típica mirada de "¿qué haces aquí, miserable gorrón?".

El chico casi se ahoga con el té.

—Nii-sama. —saludó Rukia, levantándose y haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

—Capitán. —Renji la imitó y su reverencia fue más pronunciada.

Byakuya le dio la misma mirada que a Ichigo y entonces reparó en los demás mocosos, muy cómodamente sentados en su sala.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había presenciado la misma escena. Suspiró con cansancio, sabiendo que eran invitados de Rukia.

—¿Cómo estuvo su equipo, capitán? —preguntó Renji. —¿Ya tienen lista su película?

Ichigo de nuevo casi se ahoga con el té. No se había puesto a pensar que Byakuya también estaba obligado a participar. Si mal no recordaba había quedado en el equipo 11, junto a Kira, Hinamori y otros más que no conocía. Se preguntaba que rol tendría el capitán, conociéndolo lo más probable era que se quedara tras bambalinas como productor o inversionista.

Byakuya solo frunció el ceño, dio un fugaz vistazo a Rukia como despedida y sin decir nada más salió de la sala.

Solo Ishida, con poderes de observación mucho más agudos que los demás, pudo percatarse del leve sonrojo en la cara del capitán.

 **Dos días después**

El escenario estaba montado al aire libre, en una bella plaza en pleno centro del Seireitei. La luz de las estrellas se mezclaba con las artificiales en un hermoso espectáculo.

Una exagerada alfombra roja recorría el camino principal que daba hasta el escenario y a ambos lados de ella estaban ubicados los asientos. El lado izquierdo era la zona para los shinigamis que participaron en el evento y al lado dercho el resto de los invitados. Cada una de las zonas estaba dividida en platea, mediacancha y galería. Obviamente los primeros lugares correspondían al sector VIP, eran individuales y sumamente elegantes. Al final estaban las galerías, que a pesar de ser compartidas eran cómodas y agradables.

Ichigo se abrió paso bruscamente entre la gente y se sentó en una de las butacas individuales de la segunda fila, ignorando las miradas de algunos estirados que claramente pensaban que debía irse a la parte de atrás. A él no le importaba. Y por eso mismo tampoco tuvo ningún reparo en guardar tres asientos para sus amigos que llegarían en unos minutos más.

Al mirar a su alrededor no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de incredulidad. Tenía que reconocer que —por muy tonta que le pareciera la idea— un festival de este tipo era algo insólito para la Sociedad de Almas y llenaba el ambiente con una emoción y excitación casi infantil.

A su alrededor revoloteaban tanto shinigamis como civiles, luciendo sus mejores galas como tan magno evento requería. También aprovechaban de establecer roce social con otros y degustar algunos de los deliciosos bocadillos y tragos preparados para la ocasión.

El flash de una cámara frente a la cara de Ichigo lo hizo dar un respingo. Parpadeó varias veces antes de poder enfocar al fotógrafo que casi lo deja ciego. Porque sí, también había fotógrafos y periodistas que cubrían todo el evento.

—¿Seguro que podemos sentarnos tan adelante, Kurosaki? —preguntó Ishida llegando junto a él. A su lado venía Inoue y Chad un par de pasos más atrás.

Ichigo solo encogió de hombros a lo que Ishida interpretó como un "sí".

Los cuatro intercambiaron un par de palabras en lo que esperaban a que diera comienzo el "Primer Festival Cinematográfico de Películas del Gotei 13 Que Te Harán Llorar o Reír de Emoción".

Dios, el solo decir el nombre lo dejaba agotado.

En eso las luces comienzan a parpadear y una voz en off en pide al público tomar asiento. La enorme pantalla que está sobre el escenario, en donde se mostrarían las proyecciones, se enciende y el logo del Gotei 13, rodeado por las flores de las trece divisiones y el nombre del festival, aparece sobre ella.

La misma voz da la bienvenida y comienza con la presentación de los jueces.

Ichigo se fijó en el panel del jurado que está sobre el escenario; tiene siete sillas y siete tazas de té. Obviamente para los jueces no está permitido el sake.

La voz anunció a los dos primeros y la pantalla mostró una imagen de sus caras.

" _Era obvio que estarían ellos"_ pensó Ichigo al ver a Yoruichi y Urahara salir dramáticamente de una Senkaimon, saludando al público como si fueran celebridades hasta llegar a su elegante panel y tomar asiento.

La voz ahora anunció a un genio de las comunicaciones con el programa número 1 en la Sociedad de Almas… Mephisto Pheles.

" _¡¿Qué? ¿También está él?!"_ gruñó Ichigo al verlo. Era ese rey demonio idiota que tenía aquel estúpido programa de televisión en el que —para variar— lo habían obligado a ayudar. Comenzaba a dudar de su fuerza de voluntad, pues a pesar de sus reclamos siempre terminaban envolviéndolo en tonterías como esa.

Mephisto saludó y aprovechó de promocionar su programa de televisión, invitando a todos a ver su próximo episodio.* Se sienta junto a Urahara y los dos se sonríen como viejos compinches.

Otra imagen aparece en la pantalla y el público dejó escapar varios grititos de susto y sorpresa cuando una Garganta aparece en medio del escenario.

Ichigo desencajó su mandíbula al ver salir a Grimmjow de su interior, con su típica expresión seria y las manos en los bolsillos. El Espada solo observó al público como si fueran una pila de basura y caminó tranquilamente hasta sentarse a un lado de Yoruichi.

" _¡¿Qué carajos…?!"_ Un muy mal presentimiento recorrió la columna de Ichigo. Estaba seguro, de hecho apostaba una de sus manos, a que nuevamente lo habían invitado a participar en un proyecto de la Sociedad de Almas con la falsa promesa de una pelea contra él al final de todo el evento. Tal como esa vez cuando Matsumoto y la AMS obligaron a todos los hombres a casi prostituirse ante un grupo de mujeres locas. **

Pero antes que su cabeza se hiciera más ideas, la pantalla anunció al quinto juez. Un portal con forma de espiral apareció y de su interior sale un hombre de pelo plateado despeinado y expresión serena. A simple vista se ve normal, aunque esa máscara negra que cubría gran parte de su rostro lo hacía dudar. La voz lo presentó como un ninja de algún lugar de un mundo humano… Kakashi Hatake.

El aludido levantó una mano a la altura de su cabeza para saludar al público.

—Yo.

Urahara se puso de pie al verlo llegar hasta el jurado —algo que alertó a Ichigo —y lo saludó con mucho entusiasmo, como a un viejo amigo al que no veía hace tanto tiempo. Kakashi le sonrió y después de sentarse junto al arrancar semi-reformado, sacó del interior de su bolsillo un libro de tapa naranja y comenzó a leerlo.

El shinigami frunció el ceño y lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro. ¿Quién se pone a leer cuando ha sido invitado a un concurso de películas?

Unos instantes después la pantalla mostró al sexto juez y a través del mismo portal aparece otro sujeto de pelo plateado, pero cuya expresión solo puede inspirar flojera. De hecho, bosteza escandalosamente mientras la voz lo presenta como un ex samurái de otro mundo humano… Gintoki Sakata.

El recién llegado llegó hasta el jurado, saludó no muy animadamente a Urahara y al resto de los jueces y se dejó caer junto al ninja. Del interior de su kimono sacó un ejemplar de la Shonen Jump y comenzó a leerla.

Ichigo frunció el ceño otra vez al ver al vago con la permanente plateada. ¿Por qué todos los amigos de Urahara tenían que ser tan raros? ¿Y por qué alguien de su edad sigue leyendo esa revista de manga?

Finalmente —y para alivio de Ichigo — el último juez en aparecer resultó ser un hombre normal, ganador del concurso hecho por la Revista Shinigami y representante de la población civil del Seireitei. Su nombre era Tako Takito y por sus ropas y joyas se notaba que pertenecía a una familia adinerada.

Entonces la voz en off ahora presenta al maestro de ceremonias del festival. El mismísimo comandante del Gotei 13, Shunsui Kyoraku.

El público aplaudió mucho más entusiasmado mientras que cientos de pétalos de rosa caían sobre el shinigami.

El comandante comenzó entonces con un muy emotivo discurso de bienvenida y agradecimientos para todos quienes hicieron el evento posible.

Varios se emocionaron ante sus hermosas palabras. Ichigo solo pensaba en lo obvio que era que fue escrito por su teniente.

—Pero bueno, no perdamos más tiempo y comencemos. ¡Damos inicio al "Primer Festival Cinematográfico de Películas del Gotei 13 Que Te Harán Llorar o Reír de Emoción".

Los aplausos y gritos aumentaron su intensidad.

—Les recuerdo al público que el puntaje de los jueces es secreto, va en una escala del cero al diez y el promedio se revelará al final de la jornada para anunciar al ganador. —agregó Kyoraku. —Comenzamos con el equipo número 1, señores del jurado, atentos por favor.

Gintoki guardó la Jump al notar que las luces habían descendido y ya no podía leer. Kakashi solo bajó su libro.

Sobre la pantalla apareció el feo símbolo que ahora representaba al equipo 1. Nadie supo qué cosa era.

" _Cortometraje: El mundo al revés" (1)_

 _Director: Shinji Hirako_

En la pantalla aparece un shinigami, cuyo nombre Ichigo desconocía, pero a juzgar por su cara era un oficial del onceavo escuadrón. Va corriendo por las calles del Seireitei, furioso y agitando su espada salvajemente hasta que resbala con una cáscara de banana y se golpea la cabeza. Al despertar se encuentra en una ciudad humana, siendo acorralado por varios maleantes. El hombre temblaba de pies a cabeza, como una ardilla asustada. Cuando lo golpean por primera vez despierta otra vez en el Seireitei, con su ropa de shinigami, a punto de enfrentarse a un hollow enorme. Al ser atacado, el hombre despierta otra vez, en una cama de un hospital en Tokyo, herido. La enfermera que lo cuida resbala con otra oportuna cáscara de banana y lo golpea en la cabeza con la bandeja metálica que llevaba. Al despertar, el hombre se ve en Hueco Mundo, con su traje de shinigami, amarrado a un tronco mientras es rodeado por varios hollows que lo amenazan con sus espadas, a punto de eliminarlo como el enemigo invasor. Cuando despierta otra vez, lo hace en su cama finalmente, como un paciente psiquiátrico humano que soñaba que era un feroz shinigami, que soñó con ser un humano asustado cuyo sueño de ser un shinigami cumpliendo con su labor soñó ser un hombre normal y herido que tuvo una pesadilla con ser un shinigami a punto de ser comida de hollow.

" _Fin"_

Todos permanecieron en silencio. No hubo aplausos. Nadie entendió.

Hirako bufó indignado ante esas mentes tan simples que no podían apreciar sus giros argumentales.

Los jueces comentaron entre ellos y luego anotaron silenciosamente su votación.

Grimmjow decidió darle un buen puntaje a esa basura solo porque mostraron Hueco Mundo.

—Equipo número 2. —anunció Kyoraku.

" _Cortometraje: El soldado más fuerte del mundo"_

 _Director: Musashi Atsuba ~ sexto oficial 9° escuadrón._

 _Protagonista: Kenpachi Zaraki_

Se ve un campo de guerra ambientado en el período feudal de Japón. Hay muchos soldados, algunos son reales shinigamis disfrazados, pero la mayoría están hechos con pobres efectos tecnológicos. Muy pobres de hecho, casi parece una fotografía de fondo.

Ichigo incluso puede contar los pixeles desde su lugar.

Los soldados gritan furiosos y comienzan a correr para atacar a su objetivo y entonces aparece Zaraki, desenfunda su espada y los mata a todos de un solo golpe.

" _Fin"_

Silencio y varias gotitas cayendo por las cabezas de los presentes. Está bien que quisieran hacer un cortometraje, pero eso fue… ridículo. Apenas y duró dos minutos con todo y créditos.

Gintoki se hurgó la nariz y arrojó una bolita de moco como muestra de su total desprecio ante esa ridiculez. Los otros jueces compartían su opinión, pero sin mocos.

Antes que el público comenzara a abuchear y por ende, exasperar al protagonista de tan magna obra de arte, Kyoraku decidió continuar.

—Seguimos con el equipo 3.

" _Largometraje: La isla del doctor sonriente" (2)_

 _Director: Nemu Kurotsuchi_

 _Protagonistas: Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Yasochika Iemura_

Se ve al tercer oficial del cuarto escuadrón disfrazado de un hombre occidental ahogándose en el mar, que luego es recogido por un barco y llevado hasta una isla. Ahí aparece Mayuri como el misterioso doctor Sonriente quien le ofrece un paseo por la isla mientras le cuenta animadamente acerca de sus "investigaciones". Después lo lleva hasta su laboratorio —que es lo más parecido a una carnicería, con restos de sangre, entrañas y cosas viscosas por doquier —y le enseña que sus "investigaciones" en realidad eran las más increíblemente grotescas quimeras de hombre y partes de animal.

Iemura huye y corre desesperado por la orilla de la playa, mientras Mayuri lo persigue con una sierra eléctrica, riendo como desquiciado y agradeciendo por su llegada porque ya tenía suficientes animales en su isla y le hacía falta un par de humanos para continuar con sus experimentos.

" _Fin"_

Los 95 minutos que duró la película dejó a toda la audiencia con la cara verde y expresiones que amenazaban con vomitar de un momento a otro.

Inoue parecía a punto de desmayarse, Ishida le abanicaba la cara y Chad se veía increíblemente pálido.

Nadie aplaudió tampoco, las manos de todos estaban ocupadas suprimiendo las arcadas, cubriéndose los ojos o secando las lágrimas provocadas por el horror.

Incluso Grimmjow se veía asqueado.

Tako Takito y Gintoki estaban desmayados, mientras que Kakashi solo pensaba en lo mucho que ese tal Mayuri le recordaba a cierto hombre serpiente de su mundo. Seguro que serían buenos amigos.

—Tsk. ¡Qué montón de ignorantes! —gruñó Mayuri desde su asiento. A su lado estaban Iemura y Nemu, asegurándole que hicieron una buena película, que ganarían y que sería reconocida mundialmente.

\- o -

Después de la oportuna pausa que Kyoraku decidió hacer para alivianar el ambiente de su festival, continuó presentando las producciones en orden.

—Continuamos con el equipo 4.

" _Largometraje: La para nada triste historia de SoiFon y su hermana desalmada" (3)_

 _Director: Nanao Ise_

 _Protagonistas: Retsu Unohana, SoiFon_

Se muestra el día a día de dos hermanas que viven en una hermosa casa blanca de dos pisos. Después de eso un incendio de proporciones cósmicas consume la vivienda. Las hermanas escapan apenas con vida.

—Lo hemos perdido todo. —dice Soifon con pesar, fingiendo no saber nada sobre la vela que había olvidado apagar y que muy posiblemente fue la responsable del incendio. —No tenemos dinero, ni nada. ¿Qué haremos ahora? —pregunta con desesperación.

—Debemos ser fuertes. —le responde Unohana, tomando sus manos y mirándola de manera heroica. —Necesitamos dinero y solo podemos conseguirlo de una forma. —el suspiro que escapa de su boca fue tan convincente y tan lleno de dolor que hizo que a todos los espectadores se les formara un nudo en la garganta. —Tendremos que… trabajar en el comercio sexual.

Varios murmullos y reclamos se escucharon en el público cuando se ve la escena de las dos hermanas caminando hacia una "casa de placer" de puertas rojas y paredes doradas. Al parecer no les gusta el tema de un par de mujeres inocentes siendo explotadas sexualmente.

Sin embargo todos quedan mudos otra vez al ver que las hermanas no trabajaban en el lugar, si no que eran las jefas. Entre las dos se encargaban de recolectar hombres guapos y a punta de látigo y castigos espartanos, los convertían en los gigolós perfectos.

Así se hicieron dueñas del prostíbulo más famoso del país y cobraban una exagerada suma a sus clientas.

La cámara se va alejando y muestra a las dos hermanas sonriendo, contando enormes montañas de dinero mientras son atendidas y veneradas por varios hombres que llevaban cadenas en sus cuellos y solo usan ropa interior.

" _Fin"_

Solo las mujeres del público aplauden emocionadas, los hombres están pálidos.

Yoruichi silba animadamente desde su lugar en el jurado y Urahara la mira con temor, la ve demasiado emocionada con la idea y siente que su integridad puede correr peligro.

A Kakashi la historia se le hizo muy, pero muy interesante y le dio un buen puntaje. A Gintoki por alguna razón le sangraba la nariz y Tako Takito se había desmayado otra vez.

—Eehh… —los asustados ojos de Kyoraku se fijaron en Unohana, quien le dedicó su siempre amable sonrisa. El capitán tembló ligeramente y se llevó una mano a la boca para toser de manera disimulada. Ahora no podrá ver a su antigua compañera de la misma manera. ¡Y qué decir de su linda, adorada e inocente Nanao-chan! —B-bueno, continuamos con el equipo 5.

" _Cortometraje: Y así, la luna lo castigó"_

 _Director: Yachiru Kusajishi_

 _Protagonista: Ikkaku Madarame._

La película es narrada con la voz del séptimo oficial del quinto escuadrón que cuenta una leyenda. Ikkaku aparece en escena como un guerrero samurái dueño de una brillante y larga cabellera castaña, amarrada en una trenza.

Varias risas se escucharon en el público en ese momento.

Según la leyenda, el guerrero era sumamente arrogante y vanidoso, se peinaba todas las noches mirando su reflejo en el río y dejando un buen rastro de sus cabellos flotando y contaminando las aguas.

La luna, molesta porque cada vez que quería ver su propio reflejo en el agua estaba ese hombre o en su defecto los rastros de su cabello, decide castigarlo y sume al guerrero en un sueño instantáneo. El samurái no despierta hasta la noche siguiente y al abrir los ojos descubre con horror que su hermosa cabellera ha desaparecido por completo.

Ikkaku llora desconsolado a orillas del río mientras su calva resplandece con la luz de las estrellas. La hermosa luna llena lo había transformado en su espejo personal.

" _Fin"_

Las risas del público inundan todo el lugar y la cara del tercer oficial está completamente roja, aunque no pude decirse si de ira o vergüenza. Probablemente ambas.

—Ahahahha… te dije que sería divertido, pelón. —le dijo Yachiru golpeándole la espalda con fuerza.

Ikkaku gruñó y maldijo su suerte por milésima vez. ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarle en el mismo equipo que su odiosa teniente? Ahora será la burla del Seireitei por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Las risas llegaban hasta él como si fueran proyectiles.

Los jueces se toman su tiempo antes de comenzar con la votación. Urahara estaba oculto tras su abanico, pero los espasmos burlones de su cuerpo se notaban a leguas, mientras que Yoruichi, Mephisto y Gintoki ni siquiera se molestaban en ocultar sus risas burlonas y escandalosas. El ojo visible de Kakashi indicaba que estaba sonriendo y Tako Takito cubría su boca con una de sus manos, suprimiendo una risa bastante fruncida.

Grimmjow solo miraba la pantalla sin comprender del todo. ¿Por qué era tan importante? En su opinión, el tipo era feo con o sin cabello. Solo por eso merecía un cero tan redondo como su calva.

Kyoraku apareció entonces, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. Tratando de calmarse, acomodó su haori y aclaró su garganta.

—Muchas gracias equipo 5. Ahora continuamos con la entrega del equipo 6.

" _Largometraje: El demonio de las nieves"_

 _Director: Akon_

 _Protagonista: Toshiro Hitsugaya / Marechiyo Omaeda._

El film comienza con una cruel tormenta en una montaña que apenas deja ver la figura de un hombre. Para variar, Ichigo no recordaba su nombre, pero era el sexto oficial del séptimo escuadrón. El hombre está ebrio y va perdido en la montaña, luchando para mantenerse en pie y encontrar el camino de vuelta hasta el pueblo cuando de pronto entre la ventisca pude sentir una presencia maligna. Al voltear se encuentra con unos espectrales ojos turquesa tan terroríficos que congelan todo su cuerpo. Escenas similares se repiten a los días siguientes con un 4° y 7° oficiales, ambos del primer escuadrón.

El público está muy concentrado en la película. Gintoki está alerta, esperando que nada terrorífico aparezca de pronto y le quite años de vida.

Ichigo reconocía los buenos efectos tecnológicos de la película. Digno de algo hecho por Akon.

Han pasado cuatro días y ya son cuatro los desaparecidos. El terror azota al pueblo. Deciden formar un grupo de búsqueda, pero nadie quiere unirse. La montaña es casi inexplorable.

Nadie quiere salir de sus casas una vez que el sol se ocultaba. Curiosamente el bar local aumenta sus ventas puesto que ahora alojaba hasta el día siguiente a los borrachos, al igual que a ese viajero trotamundo que parecía ser demasiado joven para el alcohol pero que de todos modos le vendían las bebidas. Ese mismo que no hablaba con nadie, seguramente porque era forastero.

Uno de los clientes afirma ser testigo de la noche anterior cuando desapareció su amigo. El tuvo suerte, pues estaba oculto tras un pino respondiendo el llamado de la naturaleza cuando escuchó su grito.

—Less… les digo que tiene ojos claros… —dice, arrastrando sus palabras producto del alcohol. —S-s-sonn… color…

Todos lo miran expectantes, incluso el viajero que al parecer no habla japonés. Sin embargo la cabeza del hombre se estampa contra la mesa, totalmente ebrio y deja a todos con la duda.

Omaeda entonces aparece en el bar como un turista adinerado que está de paso. Los aldeanos se le acercan muy amistosamente y le invitan tragos, con fines para nada honorables.

El gordo oye la historia del hombre de las nieves y no la cree ni por un minuto. Se queda solo un par de horas.

—Bueno campesinos, solo vine a comer y ya lo hice así que me voy. —dice con su arrogante voz. —Espero que su demonio de las nieves ya no aparezca más.

Algunos se acercan para ver si les da alguna propina extra, pero no habían logrado emborracharlo lo suficiente así que él solo se va. Una tormenta se veía venir, pero él ignora las advertencias y decide cortar camino subiendo la montaña.

Y entonces se pierde. Y la tormenta lo atrapa. Y siente que alguien lo observa.

Asustado, trata de correr, pero su pesado cuerpo solo se hunde en la nieve. Su respiración se hace más agitada y su corazón late a una frecuencia altísima.

Escucha pisadas en la nieve que se acercan a él, pero no se atreve a voltear. Las rodillas le tiemblan.

Y entonces, después que una fuerte ráfaga de viento congelado le golpeara la cara, ve al supuesto demonio de ojos turquesa frente a él, solo que vestido como un muchacho común.

—¡Dame todo tu dinero, estúpido! —le grita Hitsugaya, enseñándole los puños y con una mirada de maleante tan peligrosa que casi lo hace ensuciar sus pantalones. —¡Y tus joyas también!

Omaeda grita horrorizado.

—¡Date prisa, gordo, no tengo todo el día! —lo apura, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de no tener testigos.

El teniente cae desmayado presa del pánico.

Hitsugaya gruñe molesto y se agacha para revisar sus bolsillos, apropiándose de todos sus bienes. Al final empuja su pesado cuerpo por la ladera de la montaña y se forma una bola de nieve que llega hasta el otro lado, en donde están los otros sujetos todavía pasando los efectos del alcohol y algunos golpes de cortesía.

La película termina con Hitsugaya sentado de nuevo en el bar, fingiendo no entender a nadie y sonriendo tranquilamente mientras bebe un tazón de chocolate caliente. Al fin ha reunido el dinero para continuar con su viaje.

El demonio de las nieves ha atacado por última vez. Ahora tiene que irse antes que los borrachos despierten, regresen a casa y lo reconozcan.

" _Fin"_

El público aplaude y silba de lo más entusiasmado. Nadie esperaba un final como ese y los ha sorprendido de manera buena. Hitsugaya se ha robado la película, a nadie parece importarle el papel de Omaeda ni el de los otros oficiales.

Ichigo buscó con la mirada al capitán de pelo blanco y lo encontró cruzado de brazos, ceño fruncido y cara ligeramente roja, claramente no muy cómodo con su papel de delincuente asaltador de idiotas borrachos.

Junto a él está Akon, quien asiente satisfecho consigo mismo y seguro de haber troleado a la mayoría.

Mephisto enseña un pulgar mostrando su contento y Yoruichi sigue riendo ante la cara de incomodidad del capitán. A Kakashi le gusta el giro de los eventos y le da un buen puntaje para luego regresar a leer su libro. Gintoki también le da un buen puntaje, acaban de enseñarle una posible forma de conseguir dinero para cuando sea época de vacas flacas.

Por su parte Tako Takito parecía escandalizado y hace una nota mental de no acercarse demasiado al niño prodigio, quien sabe y tal vez se le ha pegado algo de su papel.

Grimmjow solo frunció el ceño, descontento porque al final nadie murió. Tal parece que otro cero venía en camino.

—¡Muy bien! Esto no para, señores… ahora seguimos con el equipo 7.

" _Largometraje: Renji Navaja" (4)_

 _Director: Shuuhei Hisagi_

 _Protagonistas: Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki_

La película comienza en una calle pobremente iluminada de un barrio viejo. En una de las esquinas, un hombre de lo más sospechoso conocido como Renji Navaja, camina lentamente. Usa un sombrero de ala ancha, probablemente para ocultar su cabello rojo y los rasgos de su cara y tiene las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo café.

A una cuadra de distancia, al otro lado de la avenida, una mujer de pelo negro recorre la acera a paso lento. Usa un vestido rojo muy ajustado y un abrigo negro abierto que permite apreciar su figura. Cuando un auto disminuye la velocidad frente a ella, Rukia se acerca, usando coquetos movimientos para ofrecer discretamente sus servicios. El auto se va, ella levanta un puño hacia ellos y suelta un par de insultos. Está molesta, la noche está lenta y aun no consigue clientes. Si sigue así tendrá que enfrentar los regaños de su proxeneta por no cumplir la cuota diaria. Ah, y tampoco tendrá dinero para comer.

Renji la ve y mira hacia ambos lados de la avenida. No hay nadie. Es su momento. Rápidamente cruza la calle y sigue a la hermosa mujer callejera pronta a ser su siguiente victima.

Rukia siente que alguien la sigue, pero no voltea. Tal vez sea un cliente, pero si va caminando quiere decir que no tiene auto y eso para ella significa que no tiene dinero y por lo tanto no podría costear sus servicios. Apura sus pasos para alejarse de ese pobretón y mete las manos en sus bolsillos, como siempre lo hace al salir a esas horas. Siempre atenta y preparada para todo.

El pelirrojo del sombrero también apura sus pasos y al alcanzarla le toca un hombro con la mano, obligándola a voltear.

—¡Hey! ¡Dame…!

Pero ella lo interrumpe y le dice su tarifa por hora. Por alguna razón era en dólares.

—¿Eh?

La mujer se molesta ante la idiotez de su posible cliente y repite la tarifa a regañadientes.

—¿Qué? ¡No quiero eso, idiota! —le grita el pelirrojo y la mujer responde que no hay rebajas. —¡Que no quiero eso!

—Si buscas hombres entonces es en la otra calle. —le dice ella y la cara del pelirrojo enrojece del coraje.

—¡Idiota, ¿qué no ves que esto es un asalto?! ¡Entrégame tu bolso ahora!

—¿Huh? —la cara de Rukia ahora es de confusión extrema.

—¿No me oíste? ¡Que me des tu bolso, ahora! —del bolsillo de su abrigo saca un puñal y lo lleva cerca del abdomen de la mujer para amenazarla. —Mal por ti el escoger esta calle. —le dice. —¡Ahora obedece y tal vez te deje con vida, zorra estúpida!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, hijo de puta?!

Ella lo mira con llamas en los ojos y le da una tremenda bofetada. Renji queda en blanco por unos segundos. ¿Es que ya nadie respetaba a los rufianes? ¡Estaba apuntándola con un puñal, por dios santo! La perplejidad pronto se convierte en furia y toma a la mujer por el cuello para enseñarle quien manda. La amenaza una vez más y le ordena entregarle sus cosas, pero entonces siente algo puntiagudo apuntando a una parte muy importante de su anatomía.

—Mal por ti el escogerme _a mí_ para intentar robarme, bastardo. —le dice ella en un tono arrogante. —Ahora, el negocio ha ido mal esta noche, así que apreciaría si me entregaras amablemente todas tus pertenencias. —le sonríe burlona. —Si lo haces prometo dejarte ir y podrás tener hijos algún día.

Renji la mira con odio infinito. Él había asaltado primero, ¿cómo se atrevía a querer asaltarlo de vuelta? Y además apuntando a su Renji junior. Maldita, mil veces maldita.

Sintiendo su cuerpo temblar del coraje y con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, Renji deja libre su delgado cuello, pero su ágil mente ya está trabajando en una solución. Tenía que salir victorioso de eso, estaba su orgullo en juego.

—¡Waaa… la policía! —grita de pronto apuntando tras ella.

Rukia se sobresalta, suelta su puñal y voltea a mirar. Renji aprovecha la distracción y la toma del cuello otra vez, estampándola contra la pared y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, le da una, dos, tres furiosas puñaladas.

Ella grita de dolor, da una vuelta increíblemente exagerada para alguien que ha sido mortalmente herida y se deja caer aun más teatralmente. Una vez en el piso comienza a retorcerse como un pez fuera del agua.

—Muahahaha, te lo mereces, estúpida. —Renji se cruza de brazos y ríe a carcajadas como todo buen villano. Una vez que ya terminó de reírse y de alabarse a si mismo como el rey criminal del barrio, decide que es hora de irse y se agacha para robar la cartera y las pertenencias de la muerta a sus pies. Sin embargo a la mujer aun le queda algo de vida.

Rukia lo sujeta de la muñeca y un estruendo se escucha en la calle.

Renji parpadea confundido y mira hacia abajo, viendo la temblorosa mano de Rukia sujetando una pistola y luego mira su abdomen, donde su abrigo ahora está manchado de sangre producto del disparo a quemarropa.

—E-eso es por…arruinar… mi vestido. —dice ella con su último aliento, bajando la pistola y dejando caer la cabeza hacia un lado, con todo y lengua afuera.

Renji se levanta a duras penas y retrocede dos pasos.

—¡Maldi…ta…! ¡Aarrgh! ¡Aahhh! ¡Me duele! —grita con demasiada energía, como si no estuviera desangrándose en medio de la calle. —C-creo que me muero… ¡Ahhhh! — su cuerpo comienza a temblar como si estuviera recibiendo terapia de electrochoque. —¡Auuuu! —y entonces se queda quieto y cae pesadamente, estampando la cara contra el pavimento.

La voz del narrador da un último adiós a Renji Navaja, conocido matón de esquina, quien tuvo la mala idea de querer usar un anzuelo para pescar un tiburón.

La cámara da un último acercamiento a los dos cadáveres y luego se aleja para mostrar las vacías calles de la ciudad.

" _Fin"_

El corazón de Hisagi se detuvo durante todos esos segundos en el que el público no reaccionó ante su obra de arte. Rukia y Renji se miraron preocupados. ¿Acaso no les había gustado? ¡Pero si habían trabajado tan duro!

Ichigo no sabía que decir. Como actores Rukia y Renji definitivamente eran buenos shinigamis. Sin embargo los aplausos y ovaciones llegaron, y mucho más rápido de lo que él hubiera esperado.

El director y los protagonistas al fin pueden respirar tranquilos.

Los jueces deliberan. Grimmjow sonríe y les da un buen puntaje, complacido de al fin ver algunos muertos. Mephisto también sonríe, divertido de ver el lado criminal y ambicioso de los humanos. Kakashi asiente, satisfecho y maravillado, sabía que tenía que ser algo espectacular, como esperaba de un equipo 7.

Kyoraku decide hacer una pausa antes de continuar. Se dan quince minutos de descanso, los cuales se aprovechan para comer, estirar las piernas, ir al baño o —en el caso de Kakashi y Gintoki— regresar a leer.

\- o –

—Continuamos con esta emocionante velada llena de talento. —dijo Kyoraku e Ichigo rodó los ojos, todavía no veía talento en alguna parte. —Con ustedes, la presentación del equipo 8.

" _Largometraje: Cuatro nenas" (5)_

 _Director: Jushiro Ukitake._

 _Protagonista: Tetsuzaemon Iba, Sentaro Kotsubaki_

La película comienza con Iba sentado en un futón. Permanece en silencio durante varios minutos, moviendo sus manos ansiosamente.

Frente a él está Kotsubaki en su papel de psicólogo. Lo observa atentamente, esperando y sin tratar de forzar la comunicación. Él cobra por hora.

—Estoy… estoy enamorado. —dice Iba al fin.

Kotsubaki arquea una ceja, esa no le dice mucho sobre la razón para ir a consultarlo, pero evita cuestionarlo. Él cobra por hora. Espera a que su paciente decida continuar e Iba repite su situación sentimental. Agrega que sabe que eso es malo y que tal vez muera a causa de eso.

—¿Y por qué es malo que tengas novia? —le pregunta ahora Kotsubaki, extrañado.

—Porque no es solo una. —declara con una mueca de consternación.

El psicólogo abre los ojos sorprendido y anota unas cosas en su libreta.

—Bueno, dejando de lado la falta de moralidad, te informo que es imposible amar a dos personas. —dice Kotsubaki. —Siempre habrá algo que te haga preferir a una sobre la otra, además que si realmente amaras a la primera, jamás te hubieras fijado en una segunda opción, ¿no crees? Ahora bien, tienes que aclarar tu situación cuanto antes porque esto es…

—Son cuatro. —lo interrumpe Iba. Su cara está pálida.

—¿Eh? ¿Disculpa?

—T-tengo cuatro novias.

Silencio por varios, varios minutos. El psicólogo ahora mira a su paciente con desagrado, como si fuera una gorda rata callejera mojada por la lluvia. Por culpa de sujetos como ese las mujeres tachan a todo el género masculino como bastardos infieles sin sentimientos. Por culpa de personas como Iba, la autoestima de muchas mujeres era tan baja que se dejaban ser tratadas como basura. Por culpa de personas como Iba ya nadie tenía fe en los hombres. Y por lo mismo, por culpa de personas como Iba, él seguía soltero siendo que era una bolita de sentimientos puros y honestos, que solo quería amar y ser amado.

—Am… ¿estás bien? —pregunta Iba al psicólogo al ver que por alguna razón lo miraba con un odio infinito.

—Sí. —responde cortante. —Ehh… ¿y estas mujeres pertenecen a un mismo círculo?

Iba niega con la cabeza y para horror del psicólogo comienza a contarle su relación con cada una de ellas. A medida que avanza la confesión, la expresión del teniente ya no se ve atribulada, de alguna manera ahora se ve arrogante y orgulloso de sus actos. Le cuenta todo, cómo fue que conoció a cada una, cómo las conquistó, los gustos de cada una, sus atributos e incluso algunos detalles demasiado íntimos y gráficos para el gusto del sensible Kotsubaki. Al parecer su paciente no conocía el dicho de "un caballero no tiene memoria"

Iba ha revelado su naturaleza de bastardo. ¡Es un perro maldito! Kotsubaki lo odia ahora y no puede evitar preguntarse cómo es que pudo conseguir a cuatro novias con esa cara tan fea. Y cuando el teniente tiene el descaro de presumir los nombres de sus cuatro nenas, Kotsubaki siente que algo en su interior se rompe. Una de ellas es su mejor amiga, alguien a quien considera una hermana. ¡Iba… maldita rata!

Cuando el teniente deja la consulta, Kotsubaki no lo piensa dos veces y llama a su amiga. Ya no es un psicólogo, ahora es solo un mejor amigo preocupado. Tiene que contarle la dura verdad, no puede permitir que esa sabandija siga jugando con ella. Y su sentido de justicia también lo hace llamar a las otras tres.

La escena ahora muestra a Iba de lo más feliz caminando por una avenida en la ciudad y coqueteando con cuanta mujer se le cruza cuando de pronto se encuentra a una de sus nenas. Él se acerca para saludarla con un beso cuando detrás de ella aparece su segunda novia. Y después la tercera y la cuarta. Las cuatro mirándolo con odio infinito y deseos de arrancarle los ojos y las entrañas.

—Oh.

La cámara se va alejando a medida que muestra a Iba tirado en un callejón, siendo golpeado y pateado salvajemente por las cuatro mujeres.

La última escena muestra a las cuatro mujeres en un bar, haciendo un brindis totalmente satisfechas por su exitosa cacería. Al minuto llega Kotsubaki, quien ha sido invitado por ellas y se sienta junto a su amiga. Las cuatro chicas le invitan tragos y proclaman a viva voz su agradecimiento hacia él, eternamente en deuda por haberlas liberado de las garras y los engaños de ese ese demonio.

" _Fin"_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Iba y Kotsubaki recibieron múltiples alabanzas por sus papeles. El primero por su increíble rol como bastardo promiscuo e infiel y el segundo como el hombre sensible, bondadoso y finalmente el héroe de la historia.

Ukitake sonrió complacido ante la aceptación de su película, aunque aun no dejaba de avergonzarse un poco por la temática. Ahora esperaba que a los jueces les gustara también.

Kakashi le da un buen puntaje, siempre fan de los temas adultos con connotaciones sexuales y aunque odiaba al personaje de Iba, para él fue una buena representación de muchos malnacidos infieles que él conocía. A Grimmjow le gustó la violencia por parte de las mujeres, así que también le da buen puntaje. Mephisto pregunta qué es lo malo de tener cuatro novias y los ojos de Yoruichi arden en llamas.

Gintoki mira la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, también preguntándose como es que un tipo tan feo como ese puede tener de a cuatro y él lleva tanto tiempo sin nada de acción.

—¡Vaya, eso fue muy interesante! —dijo Kyoraku apareciendo en el escenario y nuevamente pide un aplauso para la reciente presentación. —Ahora continuamos con el equipo 9.

" _Largometraje: El día de mi suerte" (6)_

 _Director: Rojuro Otoribashi ~ alias Rose_

 _Protagonista: Hanataro Yamada_

La película comienza con una fría habitación en donde una mujer yace agonizante en la cama. Hanataro está sentado frente a ella, tomando la temblorosa mano de la mujer que interpreta a su madre y que tose exageradamente para aumentar la ilusión de estar sumamente enferma. Sentado al otro lado de la cama y mirándola con infinito dolor está el octavo oficial del cuatro escuadrón, interpretando al padre del chico.

La mujer sabe que su hora está cerca así que se despide de su familia con un emotivo discurso. Le asegura a su hijo que nunca estará solo, pues tendría a su padre con él. La mujer entonces exhala su último respiro y su mano de la resbala entre las suyas. El séptimo oficial llora a mares—algo que provoca un nudo en la garganta de todo el público—y su padre le acaricia la cabeza, tratando de entregarle calma y resignación y afirmándole que él nunca lo dejaría, que siempre estarían juntos.

La escena ahora cambia y hay un salto temporal de un año. Hanataro está en la misma cama, pero ahora llorando frente al cadáver de su padre. Su querido padre que ahora yace lánguido, con la cabeza de lado, ojos cerrados y lengua afuera.

Hanataro se ha quedado solo. En el funeral todas las personas le acariciaban la cabeza con tristeza y le decían que no llorara, que pronto cambiaría su suerte.

Otro salto temporal ahora muestra a Hanataro siendo desalojado de su casa por no pago de hipoteca. Sus escasas pertenencias las lleva en un saquito de tela amarrado a una larga varilla que lleva sobre sus hombros.

Ha pasado otro año y Hanataro ya no tiene con qué comer, pero está seguro que pronto su suerte cambiaría. Se ve obligado a pedir dinero en las calles, pero la gente se aparta de él como si fuera una bomba apestosa.

Otro salto temporal y se ve al chico haciendo malabares en los cruces de semáforos, es torpe y no puede con más de dos pelotitas, pero la gente le da dinero de todos modos, tal vez porque les da pena. Sin embargo a los pandilleros del barrio no les gustaba eso y todas las noches lo asaltaban, robándole más de la mitad de su trabajo.

—Lo lamento, pequeño. —le dice una mujer que fue testigo de su último asalto y le da una moneda.

Hanataro asiente y le agradece, diciéndole que no sería siempre así, que es optimista y que pronto cambiaría su suerte.

En las noches siempre llegaba un gato callejero a dormir con él, tal vez buscando compartir el escaso calor corporal. Sin embargo, una mañana descubrió con horror que en realidad se trataba de una rata gigantesca y que la muy descarada solo iba a robar los restos de comida que Hanataro guardaba para días posteriores. Y cuando eso se acabó, también murió su amistad.

Otro salto temporal, a Hanataro le han robado sus pelotitas de trabajo y ahora se ha visto obligado a robar en las calles, pero es tan torpe que generalmente lo atrapan y lo golpean casi dos veces por día. No es algo que lo enorgullezca, pero para comer hay que buscar los pesos aunque sea en contra de la sociedad. Al menos por ahora, porque está seguro que pronto cambiaría su suerte.

El destino lo lleva a querer robarle a un policía y termina en prisión, todavía esperando a que cambiara su estrella. Los convictos lo toman como mascota y lo obligan a hacer sus recados a cambio de no molerlo a golpes. Hanataro todas las noches escribe cartas con destino a nadie, en donde suelta todos sus temores y anhelos. Está seguro que algún día el Rey Espiritual o quien sea que esté allá arriba lo ayudaría y su día de suerte finalmente llegaría, pero mientras tanto tendría que aguantar estar rodeado de mastodontes con poco interés en la higiene personal. Al menos tenía una cama y tres comidas al día. Eso ya era una mejora.

Cuando finalmente obtiene su libertad condicional y un pase para trabajar en una fábrica de zapatos, una misteriosa enfermedad se apodera de su cuerpo y lo manda al hospital.

Y ahí, siete años después de quedar solo en el mundo, el día de su suerte llega materializado como un sujeto vestido de negro y que llevaba una gran guadaña.

Hanataro muere ese día, envuelto en las cálidas sábanas de un hospital en Tokio.

" _Fin"_

Una vez que esas últimas palabras aparecieron en la pantalla, el ambiente se volvió de lo más sentimental. Casi todos lloraban a mares.

Ichigo sentía un nudo en la garganta y al escuchar unos sollozos a su lado volteó a ver a Inoue, quien se ahogaba en lágrimas y era consolada por Ishida. Chad también lloraba, pero de una manera menos linda y que definitivamente no daban ganas de consolarlo.

Incluso el honorable jurado se veía afectado. Mephisto se limpiaba la nariz escandalosamente y Tako Takito lloraba a mares, siendo consolado por un Gintoki igual de llorón. Kakashi se repetía una y mil veces que un ninja no debe mostrar sus emociones, pero ¡demonios, que era difícil ante semejante historia! Incluso Grimmjow sentía pena por ese pobre enano.

Y fue entonces que todos los lloriqueos se mezclaron con aplausos, silbidos y ovaciones de pie.

Rose se levantó y tomó de la mano a Hanataro, su protagonista estrella, para obligarlo a levantarse y recibir la aclamación popular. La cara del séptimo oficial estaba muy roja, francamente no creía haber hecho tan buen trabajo y no esperaba que al público le gustara tanto.

Kyoraku apareció, hecho un mar de lágrimas y mocos, y se limpió con la manga de su haori para continuar.

—Snif, snif… Bueno, demos un fuerte aplauso al equipo número 9. —el público obedece sin dudar. —Continuamos ahora con la entrega del equipo 10.

" _Cortometraje: Despacito" (7)_

 _Director: Mitsuki Ueno ~ séptimo oficial 2do. escuadrón._

 _Protagonista: Makizo Aramaki ~ alias Maki Maki_

El cortometraje comienza con la visión del mar en una ciudad costera, las olas reventaban contra las rocas de la orilla. Una chica camina por ahí sin razón aparente y una canción sin mucho sentido se escucha de fondo. También, un para nada ensayado flashmob está en pleno desarrollo en la plaza central.

Sin embargo, la cámara se concentra en Maki Maki, quien vestido de negro y con lentes de sol camina a lo largo de la costa con una lentitud desesperante. Todo lo hace muy lento, ¡demasiado! Parece un oso perezoso que acaba de despertar.

El resto del film se dedica al día a día de ese pobre hombre que sufre una extraña enfermedad en la que su cuerpo responde a velocidad tortuga. Todo tiene que hacerlo des…pa…ci…to.

Una lágrima cae por la cara del shinigami, quien ahora desde su balcón puede ver el set de filmación en la plaza. Otra vez un tipo raro ha ido a cantar y bailar a su ciudad y él no puede participar.

Se limpia la mejilla y camina hacia su cama, muy, pero muy… des…pa…ci…to.

" _Fin"_

Silencio. No hay aplausos. Gotitas de sudor caen por la cabeza de todos los presentes.

El director y el protagonista se miran nerviosos.

Soifon parece horrorizada ante la idea que uno de sus hombres haya sido capaz de crear semejante basura. Tal vez no está en su equipo, pero ha arrastrado el nombre de su escuadrón con él y ella no se lo perdonará. Zaraki por su parte solo mira a su subordinado como si fuera un completo imbécil.

El jurado ni siquiera lo piensa y anota su puntaje secreto.

—Amm… bueno, continuamos con la presentación del siguiente grupo. —dijo Kyoraku todavía sin comprender qué rayos había sido eso. —Ahora recibamos con un aplauso al equipo 11.

" _Largometraje: Talento de tele" (8)_

 _Director: Izuru Kira_

 _Protagonista: Byakuya Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori_

Fuera de un estudio de televisión, un hombre muy guapo y bien vestido esperaba apoyado en una pared, con un vaso de café en la mano. Mira su reloj y apura sus pasos hacia la entrada para interceptar a quien reconocía como directora del área dramática del canal. Ella era una linda muchacha, muy joven, inocente y fácilmente influenciable. No le costaría mucho trabajo.

Todo resulta perfecto, un oportuno choque en donde ella resultó la culpable de un café derramado sobre su camisa blanca. Una disculpa de parte de ella y un "no te preocupes" como respuesta de él, sumado a una sonrisa de conquistador que hace sonrojar a la chica y desviar la mirada, nerviosa.

Un pago de tintorería, una invitación a un café durante la espera, una conversación ligera, una intensa mirada con esos ojos grises, otra sonrisa y Momo ya tenía los ojos con forma de corazón. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Byakuya concretó su conquista y finalmente recibe una oferta para trabajar en la nueva telenovela.

La escena ahora muestra a Byakuya como el nuevo protagonista de la novela de las nueve. Las actrices revoloteaban a su alrededor, fascinadas con su encanto masculino. Los actores por su parte solo lo miraban con antipatía. De hecho lo odiaban, pues aparte de robarles toda la atención, era obvio que había conseguido el papel protagónico solo por su atractivo y no por su talento o trayectoria.

De hecho, muchos dudaban que tuviera siquiera algún talento.

Cambio de escena y se ve el set de grabación.

—Te lo prometo, vengaré lo que le hicieron a tu familia y encontraré a tu hermano. Oh. Oh. —dice Byakuya con una voz insufriblemente robótica y los ojos secos. Se suponía que era una escena de las más dramáticas en donde debía tener una voz quebrada repleta de emociones y derramar lágrimas como magdalena. ¡Se estaba despidiendo de su prometida agonizante, por todos los santos!

—¡Corte! —dice Momo y se acerca él con una sonrisa y ojos de tonta enamorada. Lo felicita aun cuando su escena había sido de lo más apestosa y no pierde tiempo en tocarle los fuertes brazos.

Las actrices suspiran encantadas y los actores fruncen el ceño. Habían visto patatas que actuaban mejor que ese tipo.

Momo entonces regresa a su rol de directora e informa a su personal que se viene una escena de canto y que debían preparar sus gargantas.

El elenco entero esperaba ansioso la parte de canto del protagonista, pero en cuanto abrió la boca, una serie de graznidos de gaviota agonizante los hace a todos palidecer y cubrirse los oídos. Ya era un hecho, el tipo no cantaba, no lloraba y no podía fingir ningún tipo de emoción. No servía como actor, solo era un hombre increíblemente guapo, nada más. Todos lo notaban, menos la directora. Y claro, las actrices de hormonas revueltas.

Y aun así cuando llegó el momento de la paga, el cheque de Byakuya contenía más ceros que cualquier otro de sus compañeros. El trabajo de Byakuya no era bueno, pero eso no importaba. Cada vez que alguien de producción se acercaba para regañarlo, él solo tenía que mirarlos fijamente, sonreír y ronronear un par de palabras con su grave voz para que todo quedara en el olvido.

Él seguiría siendo la estrella del canal, porque tal vez no tenía talento, pero era muy buenmozo, tenía un buen cuerpo y eso era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

Y además de eso, tenía a una de las directoras prácticamente comiendo de la palma de su mano.

La última escena muestra a la pareja de protagonistas sentados en un café. Momo le entrega el nuevo libreto de una nueva telenovela y le sonríe con mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes. Byakuya acepta el libreto y le regala una de sus letales sonrisas de galán.

" _Fin"_

Uno, dos, tres…. diez segundos de silencio. Y entonces la bomba de gritos, aplausos y silbidos explotó.

Ichigo estaba boquiabierto. Y no era para menos, el papel de Byakuya era tan opuesto a su personalidad que ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar a sorprenderse. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Byakuya en realidad actuaría y mucho menos como protagonista en un papel de un tipo coqueto, hueco y sin talento. Definitivamente Kira lo había sacado su zona de confort.

Al buscar al capitán entre la multitud lo encontró de brazos cruzados, con la cabeza en alto como siempre, pero sin poder suprimir el sonrojo que cubría sus pálidas mejillas ni tampoco su ceño más marcado de lo normal. A su lado estaba Hinamori y se veía incluso más avergonzada que el capitán. Y es que ver a la teniente en modo de descarada fangirl no era algo de todos los días.

El chico de pelo naranja trató de buscar a Rukia y Renji y aunque no pudo verlos bien, ya imaginaba sus expresiones; Renji con la boca abierta y Rukia con ojos de adoración, porque todo lo que hacía su hermano era digno de alabanza.

Desde el jurado Yoruichi reía a carcajadas y Urahara sonreía divertido. Kakashi se frotó la barbilla, totalmente de acuerdo con eso de las oportunidades y puertas abiertas ante un rostro bonito. Y por eso mismo se mantenía firme en su decisión de seguir usando su máscara. Porque para un ninja, llamar mucho la atención y tener a mucha gente adorándolo sería más que molesto.

Tako Takito tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y Grimmjow ahora lo miraba con sospecha.

Una vez que terminaron de deliberar, los jueces anotaron sus puntajes.

Kyoraku regresó, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa y tratando de recordar la última vez que había visto a Byakuya sonreír de esa manera.

—Bueno, bueno, esta ha sido una noche llena de sorpresas. —dijo divertido. —Pero aun queda más… ¡Un aplauso al equipo número 12!

" _Largometraje: La chica bonita y la bestia" (9)_

 _Director: Isane Kotetsu_

 _Protagonista: Kiyone Kotetsu, Sajin Komamura_

Se ve a Kiyone corriendo a través de un bosque tenebroso, asustada y desesperada por encontrar un lugar en donde pasar la noche. Maldita la hora en que su padre se le ocurrió participar en ese concurso de chefs del pueblo vecino. Y maldita la hora en que le envió un mensaje para que le llevara la sartén que había dejado en casa. ¿Qué clase de chef olvidaba su propia sartén? Ya iba de regreso a su pueblo cuando el caballo perdió una herradura y la carreta quedó tirada en medio del bosque. El cielo tronó amenazando con llover y se escucharon aullidos de lobos. Y Kiyone no lo pensó dos veces para huir de ahí, lo sentía por el caballo, pero ella no tendría oportunidad contra una manada de lobos hambrientos.

Y así fue que se perdió en el bosque. Sin poder ver por donde iba, tropezó con una rama y rodó a través de una pequeña ladera. Se levantó, caminó un par de minutos internándose aun más en lo profundo del bosque y volvió a tropezar y a rodar cuesta abajo, quedando inconsciente al golpearse la cabeza con una piedra.

Al despertar se encuentra acostada en un sillón y envuelta en una cálida manta. Mira a su alrededor, pero solo puede ver la fogata de la chimenea.

En la oscuridad de una esquina, unos ojos gentiles la miran fijamente.

—¿Quién está ahí? —pregunta la muchacha, con cierto temor. Una voz le responde y le dice que no tenga miedo, que no le hará ningún daño. —¡Muéstrate! —ordena ella.

Los ojos de Kiyone se abren al ver una enorme figura de perro antropomorfa con cuernos de ciervo y bigotes de dragón oriental parándose frente a ella. Sin duda muy raro.

Komamura le sonríe, mostrando sus colmillos.

—Hola. —saluda, su voz mucho más amable de lo que pensaría por su apariencia. —¿Quieres ser mi amiga y quedarte a vivir aquí para siempre?

—¡Wow, wow! ¡Momento! —Kiyone se pone de pie rápidamente y mueve sus manos, nerviosa. Acaban de conocerse, ¿qué hay con esa confianza tan repentina?

—Vivo solo desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo y me vendría bien algo de compañía. —le dice Komamura con cierta tristeza. —Tal vez fue el destino lo que te trajo a mi casa, para que estemos juntos para siempre.

Kiyone frunce levemente el ceño. No puede ser que sus múltiples encantos también hayan hecho que esa criatura se enamorara de ella. El idiota más dizque popular de su aldea también alegaba estarlo e incluso el pueblo entero hizo una canción y bailaron sobre ello. Bueno, sobre eso y sobre lo rara que ella era.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo. ¿Qué hora es? Tengo que irme.

—Ehh… tengo una biblioteca. —dice Komamura, esperanzado con tentarla. Era una chica con vestido, perdida en medio de un bosque tenebroso, deben agradarle los libros, ¿no?

—No me gusta leer. —responde cortante. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese… tipo? Ella nunca podría vivir con alguien como él.

—Ah… mmm… tengo… tengo un lirio mágico en una de las habitaciones de arriba.

—No me gusta curiosear. Y tampoco me gustan los lirios, prefiero los tulipanes.

La bestia parpadea con nerviosismo, se le acaban las opciones.

—Ehh… también hay jardines, salas de baile y de dibujo. Y bueno… a algunos implementos de la casa les gusta armar musicales cada vez que sirven la cena. Si me lo preguntas, creo que cantan muy bien.

Kiyone lo mira totalmente aburrida.

—S-seguro que algo del castillo podría interesarte.

—¿Castillo? —los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de pronto.

—Eh, sí. Tengo un castillo. —le explica. —Estás en mi sala.

Y entonces los candelabros se encienden mágicamente e iluminan una sala exageradamente amplia, repleta de cuadros, estatuas y adornos elegantes.

—¡Claro que me quedaré a vivir contigo! ¡Creo que te amo!—exclama Kiyone de pronto y se levanta para abrazar a la bestia peluda.

La última escena muestra a la pareja bailando el gran salón. Kiyone usaba un pomposo vestido amarillo y sonreía de lo más feliz, sabiendo que al fin sepultaría su maldita pobreza. ¿Qué importaba que fuera una bestia llena de pelos? Podía pasarlo por alto.

Por su parte, un brillo de emoción adorna los ojos de la Bestia. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que probó un bocadillo humano. Se relame los labios y sonríe tétrico mientras le da un giro a la ingenua campesina de cabello corto que jura que será la dueña de todos sus bienes. La dejará creer eso mientras tanto y aprovechará para engordarla un poco, está demasiado delgada.

Después sus empleados se encargarán de ella y su chef la cocinará. Y él se sentará en el comedor, disfrutando de un entretenido musical mientras espera su cena.

" _Fin"_

Ichigo terminó de ver la película con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza.

Al resto del público le pareció increíble y aplaudieron emocionados, felicitando al capitán Komamura por su rol de bestia bonachona que al final resulta ser un come-humanos. Kiyone también recibió alabanzas por su rol de trepadora. La tercer oficial reía escandalosamente, totalmente segura que su producción sería la ganadora.

Isane a su vez no paraba de agradecer el profesionalismo del capitán Komamura, quien le sonreía amablemente.

El jurado comenta entre ellos. Kakashi se siente ligeramente estafado, esperaba una hermosa historia de amor y lo han troleado. Eso no ocurre muy a menudo. Mephisto le dice que ahora la mayoría de las mujeres solo ven a los hombres como cajeros automáticos y no se detienen hasta estrujarlos como una esponja, a lo que Yoruichi le da un codazo para que se calle. Urahara, convertido en el guerrero defensor del amor y la justicia, comienza a decir tonterías para defender la existencia del amor desinteresado.

Grimmjow suelta un par de improperios contra el personaje de Kiyone y Gintoki le dice que por eso mismo se mantiene pobre, de lo contrario las mujeres no lo dejarían en paz.

Por alguna razón, Tako Takito recuerda a su madre.

Kyoraku regresó al centro del escenario con una copa de sake en la mano. Nanao desde el público lo miró furiosa, pero el comandante se encogió de hombros. Ya queda poco para terminar de todas formas.

—Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, dejamos con ustedes la presentación del equipo 13.

" _Largometraje: Amor & robo" (10)_

 _Director: Kensei Muguruma_

 _Protagonistas: Yumichika Ayasegawa, Rangiku Matsumoto_

La película comienza mostrando un noticiero que informaba de un reciente robo al banco de la ciudad. Posterior a eso se ve un auto convertible, recorriendo la carretera a gran velocidad mientras sus dos ocupantes ríen a carcajadas. Un hombre va al volante, con el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y un cigarrillo en los labios para dar la impresión de ser un tipo rudo. De copiloto va una hermosa mujer rubia, quien se retoca el maquillaje en el espejo del auto y luego se quita el abrigo, dejando ver el pronunciado escote de su blusa.

—Ya podemos retirarnos. —dice ella, contando algunos billetes. —Podemos vivir lejos de aquí. Busquemos una hermosa isla y podremos vivir felices por siempre, solos los dos. —agrega con voz de enamorada, tomando del brazo del amor de su vida que reposaba en la palanca de cambios.

—Aun no. —responde Yumichika mirándola de reojo. —Falta uno más. El más grande, el que nos hará famosos en todo el mundo.

Ella lo mira no muy convencida, podían ser ladrones, pero ella sabía que la avaricia nunca era buena.

—¿Confías en mi? —le pregunta Yumichika tomando su mano y mirándola fijamente.

—Lo hago. Pondría las manos al fuego por ti, caminaría sobre vidrios rotos por ti. —le responde en un tono dramático y para remarcar lo mucho que confiaba en él, le da un par de ejemplos más.

Yumichika sonríe y Matsumoto le entrega una sonrisa de mujer enamorada, recargándose contra su hombro. Aunque dura poco en esa posición porque era de lo más incómoda.

En varias escenas se muestra a los dos criminales, planeando el que sería su último y gran golpe; buscando cómplices y secuaces y usando su increíble charla "únete o muere" para hacerlos aceptar, golpeando a los que aun no entendían el plan, acurrucándose en su auto y escuchando música de lo más melosa y golpeando nuevamente a sus secuaces por alguna u otra razón. Incluso se ven las citas románticas de la pareja de ladrones, muchas de las cuales consistían en ir a comer a un restaurant elegante y huir sin pagar la cuenta.

Se analizan rutas de escape, posiciones de cada uno y hasta el más mínimo detalle de la infraestructura del banco de diamantes de la ciudad. El punto de encuentro y el escondite es el de siempre. Todo está listo.

La escena ahora muestra a Yumichika y Matsumoto, huyendo de varios autos de policía. Algo ha salido mal, dos de sus cómplices han muerto. Al menos tienen los diamantes, Matsumoto los guarda en su bolso.

Llegan hasta una vieja gasolinera en donde harían el cambio de auto. La pareja sube y arrancan de inmediato.

—¡Aun nos siguen! —chilla Yumichika en un tono demasiado agudo para su papel de malote. —¡Encárgate de ellos, nena!

Matsumoto remanga su blusa y escupe hacia la carretera, como mujer ruda. Se inclina a través del asiento y toma su rifle. Las balas volaban por sobre su cabeza, tal vez no fue buena idea seguir usando un auto descapotable.

Ella comienza a disparar a los policías y su increíble puntería elimina a varias de las patrullas.

—¡Solo quedan dos! ¡Podemos perderlos! —dice entusiasmada, pero entonces Yumichika frena de golpe. Frente a ellos hay un bloqueo, diez patrullas y un centenar de policías a ambos lados de la calle. Hay un espacio suficiente para que el auto pase, pero no lo lograría con todos ahí apuntándolos. Necesitaría una distracción.

Los dos se miran, sabiendo que no hay salida.

—Para siempre contigo, bebé. —dice ella, con mejillas sonrojadas y llorando.

Yumichika arruga un poco la nariz al verla llena de lágrimas y mocos, pero usa sus pulgares para secar sus ojos. La toma de la mano y le entrega la cartera con los diamantes

Juntos bajan del auto y caminan hacia los policías. Todos han bajado de sus autos y están dispersos.

Matsumoto suspira y de pronto siente una fuerte patada en la espalda que la arroja de bruces. Ella levanta la cara y ve a Yumichika corriendo de vuelta a su auto.

—¡Ella lo hizo! ¡Ella tiene los diamantes! —grita la vil rata, pisando a fondo el acelerador para huir.

Matsumoto tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par. No lo puede creer. Los policías no alcanzan a reaccionar.

—¡Adiós, perra!

El auto pasa junto a ella y la sonrisa traicionera de Yumichika la hace explotar.

—¡Maldita rata! —grita furiosa, levantándose de golpe. —¡Maldito! ¡Dije que caminaría sobre vidrios rotos por ti! ¡Bastardo traidor! ¡Te entregué mi inocencia, mi vida y mi alma! ¡Maldito infeliz!

Matsumoto grita como histérica y lanza golpes sin sentido. El auto va alejándose y antes que pudieran contenerla, la rubia toma uno de los rifles de los policías y apunta a su ex amor.

—¡No te escaparás de mi, serpiente rastrera! ¡A mi nadie me deja!

Los disparos son certeros y las ruedas estallan. El auto queda tirado a varios de metros de ellos. Los policías parpadean incrédulos.

—¿Qué esperan, imbéciles? ¡Atrapen a ese idiota antes que escape! ¡Y tráiganlo ante mi primero para arrancarle los ojos!

Los policías no pierden tiempo y obedecen a la furiosa rubia, mientras que otros ya la han reducido y ahora la conducen esposada hasta uno de los autos.

—El bar Kujiko, es su madriguera. —Matsumoto tiembla de rabia y una verborrea vengativa escapa de sus labios. —Ahí está todo el dinero de los últimos atracos, los documentos de las propiedades, todo. El resto de los idiotas estará ahí. Su abuela y su perro, también, ¡llévenselos a todos!

La escena ahora muestra a la pareja de amantes delincuentes cara a cara en el juicio, cuál de los dos más furioso y dispuesto a contar todo, incluso los detalles más vergonzosos de su relación. Aunque en ese ámbito Yumichika salió perdiendo.

La película termina con un nuevo noticiario en donde informan la sentencia. Cadena perpetua para todos; para la famosa ex pareja, para los secuaces, incluso para la abuela y el perro.

" _Fin"_

Ichigo parpadea confundido por unos segundos y entonces todos los gritos y silbidos se estrellan contra su cabeza.

Matsumoto y Yumichika se felicitan golpeando sus palmas, riendo y sonriendo abiertamente ante sus increíbles niveles de actuación. No tienen reparos en alabarse a si mismos y se han complementado tan bien que ya están pensando en ser pareja para la próxima vez que tengan que hacer una película.

Kensei solo esboza una pequeña sonrisa y asiente satisfecho con haber hecho un buen trabajo.

Desde el jurado, Mephisto sonríe divertido y señala la delgada línea que separa a una mujer enojada, herida y traicionada de un demonio apocalíptico destructor. Urahara, Kakashi y Tako Takito asienten, totalmente de acuerdo con él. Yoruichi les sonríe y les aconseja que nunca olviden eso.

Grimmjow miraba con desprecio al protagonista, preguntándose que habría pasado con sus cojones para que en lugar de simplemente cargarse a todos esos policías tuviera que usar a una simple mujer como escudo. Mientras que Gintoki disimuladamente trataba de buscar a la mujer del escote entre el público.

Las luce entonces se encendieron y Kyoraku apareció en el centro de escenario. Ya no tiene el kimono rosa sobre sus hombros.

La emoción del público es tan grande que tiene que esperar un par de segundos para que lo dejen hablar.

—¡Un aplauso a esta encantadora presentación! —exclamó el animador, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Al parecer ya ha tomado más de una copa de sake. —Muy bien, con esto damos por concluidas las presentaciones de los equipos participantes. Es hora que nuestros jueces entreguen los puntajes finales y así podremos conocer a los ganadores. —el público grita, emocionado y ansioso. —Por favor demos un aplauso nuevamente a nuestros queridos amigos del jurado, algunos de ellos vinieron de un lugar muy, muy lejano. —apuntó a los jueces y éstos se levantaron para saludar a la gente, cada uno a su estilo. Menos Grimmjow, claro. —De acuerdo, haremos un pequeño break de quince minutos para organizar los resultados y entonces comenzaremos con la premiación.

Otra ola de gritos, aplausos, silbidos y alabanzas inundó el ambiente.

Ichigo pensó que estaba a puertas de quedar sordo. Las chicas que estaban detrás de él gritaban como energúmenos.

Aprovechando la pausa dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Todos estaban revueltos, felicitándose unos a otros y hablando sin parar. Definitivamente era un ambiente de fiesta.

Ishida e Inoue fueron a buscar algo para beber y Chad desapareció sin decir nada.

Ichigo volteó al escuchar su nombre y vio a Rukia que lo miraba desde el otro extremo, junto a Renji y el resto de su equipo. Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa ansiosa y se removía inquieta. Claramente estaba nerviosa por los resultados. Él le sonrió y alzó un pulgar hacia ella. No sabía si eso sería suficiente, pero al parecer lo fue.

Siendo sincero, Ichigo no tenía película favorita, pero habían algunas que le gustaban menos que otras. En su opinión, todos los shinigamis apestaban como actores, como escritores, directores o cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el séptimo arte. Si no eran historias ridículas con guiones mal escritos, entonces eran actuaciones malas o exageradas. Y si no era nada de eso entonces eran pésimos efectos tecnológicos. Hasta ahora la única que lo había hecho sentir algo diferente a la ligera sensación de vergüenza y risa que da cuando ves a tu amigo caerse o hacer el ridículo en la calle, había sido la película de Hanataro.

Rayos, el nudo en la garganta había regresado.

Pero bueno, así eran los shinigamis. Y eran sus amigos. Y muy a su pesar podría decir que estaba acostumbrándose.

El break acabó y todos regresaron a sus asientos. El ambiente estaba lleno de anhelo y expectación. Los ojos de todos los presentes estaban fijos en el sobre que Urahara sostenía y que ahora pasaba a manos de Kyoraku.

—Muy bien, hemos llegado al final de una noche única en la Sociedad de Almas… una noche llena de talento y unidad.

Los shinigamis cruzaban sus dedos y se abrazaban para darse apoyo.

El comandante abrió el sobre con una lentitud casi torturante y sacó la tarjeta.

—Con una votación casi perfecta, de sesenta y ocho puntos, el equipo ganador del "Primer Festival Cinematográfico de Películas del Gotei 13 Que Te Harán Llorar o Reír de Emoción" es…

Hace una pausa dramática y todos los presentes contienen el aliento.

—El ganador es…

* * *

 **chaaaaan! Ahahaha... no me maten, pero no sabia a cual de todos los equipos dejar como ganador, tenía varios favoritos y no puedo ser imparcial. Voten por su favorito y anime a hacer un OS como premiación**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta cosa salida de un rincón extraño de mi mente.**

 **Y ahora van las referencias. Tal vez no sean necesarias, pero ya saben que me emociono.**

 **(1) La noche boca arriba - cuento de Julio Cortazar, mi primer acercamiento a ese escritor hace mil años.**

 **(2) La isla del doctor Moreau, novela del británico H. G. Wells. Si no la han leído, haganlo! Muy buena.**

 **(3) La increíble y triste historia de la cándida Eréndira y su abuela desalmada - novela del gran Gabriel García Marquez. Jajaj... me encantan los nombres largos (como se ve en el nombre del festival) así que siempre que puedo mencionar esta novela digo el título completo :P**

 **(4) Pedro Navaja- canción de salsa del panameño Rubén Blades. Esta fue la que comenzó todo. En mi familia todos amamos la salsa, y aunque mis movimientos son de lo más roboticos, me gusta intentar bailar. Y en eso sonó esta canción, la conocía desde hace siglos, pero jamás se me habría ocurrido escribir algo con ella hasta ese momento, jajaj.**

 **(5) Cuatro babys - jajaja, no pude contenerme de usar esa cancioncita de Maluma. El mayor de mis sobrinos, un adolescente con hormonas locas, estaba escuchandola hoy en la tarde mientras trataba de escribir la parte del equipo de Iba.**

 **(6) El día de mi suerte - canción salsera de la leyenda puertorriqueña Hector Lavoe . De nuevo, uno de los clásicos.**

 **(7) Despacito - me ahorro la información de esta canción. Creo que para nadie es desconocida. También en la lista de reproducción de Nicolás. Y como no sabía que escribir con eso me fui por lo más literal y bizarro XD jajaja.**

 **(8) Talento de TV - otra canción de salsa, de Willie Colón. Muy, muy, pegajosa, imposible quedarse quieto al oírla. O tal vez solo soy yo XD**

 **(9) La Bella y la Bestia - de nuevo, me ahorro la información. Mi hermana estaba viendola en el living hace un par de horas.**

 **(10) Bonnie & Clyde - una famosa pareja de ladrones de Estados unidos. Claro que ellos murieron juntos en un tiroteo. A Bonnie nadie la traicionó XD**

 *** Se refiere a mi fic "El show de Mephisto", donde Mephisto tiene un programa de televisión y con ayuda de Urahara entrevistan a varios personajes de varios universos.**

 **** Recaudación de fondos. Otro de mis fics, donde Matsumoto y la AMS tienen que reunir dinero y crean un sitio de citas en donde "ofrecen" a todos los hombres.**

 **Bueno, suficiente bla bla por hoy. Son las 5:23 AM.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos viajeros.**

 **Matta ;)**


End file.
